Lilly becoming Evelyn
by togo65
Summary: Lilly wanted Narnia to be her world, so badly. And Aslan granted her what she wanted. A long time after, for her, and she gets to meet and join the Pevensies in their life in Narnia! Join Lily as she becomes Evelyn and has fun and adventures! OC/PC,PP,EP
1. First trip to Narnia

**1**

**Argh, I have difficulty with posting my other story yet I'm busting to do a Narnia one, why do I have such little self-control?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, for obvious reasons. The storyline and OCs are mine, though, which is really quite obvious as well.**

**So that no one's confuzzled:**

**Set in Prince Caspian (if I get to a sequel, it will be Voyage of the Dawn Treader). However, there are snippets to past years.**

**Caspian: 20-something**

**Peter: 19**

**Susan: 18**

**Edmund: 16**

**Lucy: 14**

**Lilly: you'll find out**

**In the book, Caspian is younger than Peter, but who cares? :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Ps. (I didn't mean to write so much here, honest!) It's quite like the movie, but won't be line by line like the book or movie, because that's plain dull to write.

* * *

**

Lilly Barnes was, in frank terms, a bit more than average. Her mental capacity at school was better than average. Her physical ability was better than average. Her musical and theatrical abilities were better than average. Even her looks were better than average.

As good as this was for her, being multi-talented and all, it was all she was. A bit more than average. She had gone her whole life being better than others at random skills yet she never was the _best_ at anything. Always next to best. However, Lilly Barnes was an optimistic girl who liked to view things in a good light, so could find a funny phrase to say or a joke to tell at any sombre moment.

One thing she did want from life.

A different life.

* * *

"I don't see why you won't just be content with life here!" Ronnie moaned, yet again, and Lilly described a new life.

"Because life here is dull. D. U. L. L. Dull," Lilly retorted. "I want to go somewhere where I get to be chased, and fight in battles!"

Ronnie stopped suddenly enough to have Lillie barge into her from behind. "Basically, you want danger?"

"Uh-huh!" chirped Lilly.

Ronnie pivoted on the spot and looked at her friend's face. She really wondered why she was friends with her. She was always going off on random tangents. _That's what makes her so darn endearing_, thought Ronnie.

"Your life is an adventure!" Ronnie tried to argue, "Just think of Matt!"

Lilly pouted, reminding Ronnie very much so that she did not want to think of Matt.

"Come on, say yes to him!" Ronnie pleaded. This had been going on for days, and all Ronnie wanted was for her seventeen-year old loveless friend to get a boyfriend already. Was it really so hard?

"We've been over this," Lilly sighed, they had been over it, "I don't like him!"

"Just because he's not one of your Narnian boys!"

This struck a chord with Lilly. Two years ago, everything had seemed normal to Lilly Barnes. Boringly normal. Then she became giddy with excitement when an extraordinarily exciting thing happened.

The world of Narnia vanished.

Now, as much as that doesn't make sense, it does not mean the actual world itself. Lilly still firmly believed it was real. Father Christmas and the Tooth Fairy weren't real to Lilly, but boy oh boy was Narnia.

She grew up reading and rereading the books and longing for a film to come out for more years than she should have. Just as a film was announced to happen, everything stopped.

Walking into bookshops, there was never any CS Lewis books. Looking on the internet showed no record of CS Lewis ever living, or any sigh of films of Narnia being made, or anything!

At first, this was seen as uber-cool to Lilly.

Then it dawned on her, she no longer had anyone to talk to Narnia about. Her own brother, who had shared an interest in the books with her, no longer knew what she was 'babbling about' when she went on about Narnia.

Nothing.

The world of Narnia vanished.

For the last two years, Lilly Barnes had therefore talked and talked about a world which, to others, was not real. Forget one of the best children's books ever written; to them it just didn't exist! Lily's mother had thought it sweet how her fifteen-year-old daughter told stories about beavers, fauns, dwarves and fighting mice, but even her patient mother grew tiresome of two years of the stories.

Ronnie was someone Lilly had confided in. And Ronnie had just jeered at her about characters that Lilly had told her about.

Ronnie was thus unsurprised when Lilly stormed off in the opposite direction to Ronnie.

"See you at school tomorrow, then!" Ronnie called, laughing rather too maliciously for Lilly's liking.

Soon enough Lilly could no longer hear Ronnie's laughing as she walked through the woods.

Oh yes, the woods.

They passed them every day walking home from school and, having stormed away from the path, Lilly now wondered aimlessly into the woods. Except that she had an aim. To get away from Ronnie. From the world. Lilly would never stop believing that Narnia was not something that she had made up, but that the rest of the world had just forgotten about it. It infuriated Lilly to no end that no one believed her.

And suddenly, it was raining.

The rain hit Lilly harder than rain was supposed to. "Argh, as much as I love rain, couldn't you have given me some warning!" But the rain pelted down so hard that Lilly could not even open her eyes.

Stumbling around, Lilly stood perfectly still as a roar filled the entirety of the world around her.

Lilly needed no more proof, "Aslan."

And as girls often do, she fainted.

* * *

"Hello? My dear, are you awake? Ah, you are. Good."

Lilly, begrudging, stirred awake and sat up. In front of her was a hare. A talking hare.

"Why, hello to you too." Usually, a girl from 21st century England would be scared by a talking hare, or shout some kind of profanity. But not a girl who knew that she was in Narnia

It was, though, always good to check, "I'm in Narnia, aren't I?"

"Yes, but no time for chit-chat, a minotaur's coming!" the hare jumped about on the spot, but did have enough time in between jumps to help Lilly up.

"Good grief, shouldn't we be running then?" Lilly was in her element. All her life she'd wanted to be chased.

"Yes, um..."the hare looked sheepish.

"You look sheepish!" and Lilly burst out laughing, causing the hare to look rather curiously at her. "You're a hare, looking like a sheep! Sorry." Lilly controlled her outburst to hear the hare's question.

"You look faster than me, could you carry me?" he asked, twiddling his ears, whilst Lilly realised that he was wearing a crown.

"Of course!" Lilly picked him up and heard a thundering noise to her right. Looking with worry, she saw a minotaur charging at them.

"Aah!" she screamed in as manly way as she could, before running off in the exact opposite direction.

Minotaur were scary, but not as fats as one would think. After half a minute of running, Lilly felt relaxed enough to ask a few questions.

"How did you hear the minotaur? I couldn't hear him until he was next to us!" Lilly discovered that it was hard to talk and run at the same time: too much oxygen needed.

"Why I'm King Moonwood the Hearer of Narnia!"

If Lilly hadn't been being chased by a minotaur, she would have stopped dead in you tracks.

"So, there's not been a white witch here yet?" Lilly knew enough about Narnia to remember a few of the kings and queens of Narnia, and the order they were in.

"No," Moonwood looked at Lilly, worry making his hare face look really quite cute, "should I be worried?"

"Oh, no, she won't be around for ages!"

"Oh, good," he relaxed, "watch that stump!"

But she didn't.

And she fell.

And went she pushed herself up from the ground, she didn't push herself up from the woody floor where she had been moments before, but from paved stones.

"What?" Lilly whipped her head round and, in doing so, casually dropped Moonwood.

CLANG

"Ah!" Lily heard Moonwood screech. Above his head, a boy, not much older than Lilly herself, had just defended himself from an angry looking Spanish-type man.

"Respite!" was called out from both sides. Upon looking at her surroundings, Lilly could now deduce that she was at some kind of ruined building, and to her right were Telmarines, and to the left, with lions stitched on their fronts, were the two Pevensie boys, who, upon now seeing her, became really quite excited. The Telmarines to her right looked less than pleased, especially the one that had just attacked the boy.

And they all wanted to talk to her at once:

"I killed you!" the Telmarine screamed.

"You're alive!" a man on a horse screamed down at Lilly.

"How did you get here?" the boy who had defended himself asked.

"What?" was all the other boy could manage to say.

"My dear, why are they all screaming questions as you?" Moonwood calming asked, brushing himself down since having dropped to the ground and having had a sword fight happen above his head. His rather large crown for his head was titled to the side, which he promptly straightened.

"I..." Lilly struggled to form her words. From what she could tell, Peter, the defending boy, had just been fighting with King Miraz. So they were now in Prince Caspian, who happened to probably be the one on the horse, and so it was likely that Susan was sat behind him. This resulted in Edmund being the other boy. So where was Lucy? "Think we've done some accidental time-travelling."

Everyone was frozen around her, as confused as she was, so Lilly tackled their questions one at a time, "Well you haven't killed me. Do I look dead to you?" she spat at King Miraz. "Well, duh," was all she could muster to say at the shockingly handsome Prince Caspian. "Through an accidental time portal, it seems," she told Peter, who happened to be blonde, which Lilly thought odd as she'd always imagined him dark haired. "And I don't even know what to say to your what," was all she could really say to Edmund.

Looking around and realising that more explanation was needed for their blank faces, she continued, "We just time-travelled. So...you all have apparently met me before. So what's your future is my past." Still blank faces, except for Edmund who seemed to nod and understand at least a little about what had happened.

Lilly would have continued further had the minotaur not chosen that moment to burst in and knock her across the fighting area.

Satisfied with the thud that she made, Lilly jumped to her feet, picked up Moonwood stood in a fighting stance across an imaginary circle with the minotaur.

"Come on pretty boy, follow the pretty girl," she taunted, earning laughs from the Pevensies and Caspian. She moved round the circle until she was on the side of the portal. "Bye!" she cried as she jumped back in and ran as fast as her little but much loved legs could take her.

And that was the day Lilly entered Narnia for the first time.

* * *

Lilly served as Moonwood's chief advisor for forty years. The forty years gave her years of sword-fighting, archery, and horse riding practice. She loved every moment of it. She had hoped to be with the Pevensies if she ever went to Narnia, but she found that she loved being with Moonwood more than she imagined. And, besides, given what they had said to her that day many years before, it seemed she would meet them eventually someday. And then die by Miraz, which was an unfortunate but nonetheless exciting prospect.

Moonwood died after forty good years at being king, and the day after, after his funeral, Lilly (now called Lady Lilly, as Moonwood had made her) was crying freely on her balcony.

"Mooonwood was a lovely hare," came a deep voice from behind her.

Lilly did not need to turn around, but waited until Aslan was stood next to her. Then she turned to him, "I don't want to stay here with Moonwood. Let me return to England and come back again to a different age." Aslan nodded. "But before you do," Lilly needed to know something before she returned, "I have two questions."

"Go ahead."

"Will I feel like a child? I am a fifty-seven year old woman, will I feel like this when I go back?"

"No. You will be and feels seventeen again."

Relief was evident in her face. "Aslan," she paused for a few moments, gathering her thoughts into one moment, "why did you make a time portal to show me to the Pevensies all those short years ago?"

"To let you live forty years here knowing that you would one day meet them, and not being sad thinking you wouldn't."

Lilly chuckled and made a joking comment about how, in all forty years, this was the first time he visited her.

Aslan chuckled too, breathed on her, and roared goodbye.

Lilly looked up. No rain, but her clothes were drenched. She was seventeen. And she had oh so many more stories to tell her mother, brother and her dear friend, the unimaginative Ronnie.

* * *

**Blimey! It was NOT meant to be that long! But I quite liked it, actually! Sorry for any misprints, when I have a chapter I just want to post it as quickly as I can.**

**She will have adventures with the Pevensies, don't worry! Plus, I have lots in store for her and the male Pevensies... ;)**


	2. Unbelieving Ronnie

**2**

**I'm back! Life is far tooooooooooooo hectic sometimes! I was watching all of the new films, though, and decided that I missed Lilly...**

**Just out of curiosity, if you had to choose between Ed, Peter or Caspian for Lilly, who would you choose? Just wondered what you guys thought!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"I wonder when I'll next go back to Narnia," Lilly pondered out loud to herself one day.

Ronnie scoffed, "You're still pining for that old place?" Ronnie always viewed Lilly incredulously – so a smart and able girl, she had an unhealthy obsession when it came to all things Narnian.

"Ronnie, we've been over this before-" sighed Lilly.

"You lived there for fifty years, serving a talking hare." interrupted Ronnie, "Yes. I know."

"Oh," Lilly sighed and plopped herself next to Ronnie on her bed. The two girls were currently enduring a geography trip to Cornwall – a task Lilly felt somewhat beneath someone who had served as a chief advisor to a King of Narnia. "You're the only person I've ever told the full story to – I need you to believe in me!"

This was certainly true. Lilly had been terrified that her parents would send her to a psychiatrist if she told them that she had actually **been** to Narnia. (They had threatened to many times before when she talked about the missing stories.)

"I believe in you as far as your talents go, and sure, you weirdly have learnt how to fence, ride and horse and do archery – but they're the only proof that you ever left England." Ronnie felt torn. Sat in front of her was, probably, her closest friend. Yet, at the same time, also her weirdest friend.

Suddenly Lilly shot up and off the bed, exclaiming, "What if you came with me?"

Ronnie, retrieving herself from the floor where Lilly had knocked her to in haste, replied, "You're barking. Seriously. I should name you Spot, or Max, or some other dog name you're so barking." With that, Ronnie brushed herself down and stalked off and out of the room to find a sane person to talk to.

Flumping herself back onto her own bed, Lilly started to sob. It was incredibly difficult to believe in somewhere that didn't exist, and that you had no proof of. If Ronnie refused to believe Lilly, no one on earth ever would.

Frustrated with the world, Lilly heaved herself out of bed and out the door. Ignoring teachers' and friends' protests, she ran through the entire hostel (where the school was staying for the weekend – the toilets are not advisable to use) and out onto the Cornwall hillside.

"Aargh!" Lilly let out a scream of frustration after running far enough from the hostel and out of sight. She would get immense trouble for running away like she had, but at that moment, all she wanted to do was put enough distance between her and her old life.

Lilly closed her eyes and forced herself into calmness; there was no point in going crazy.

When she opened them opened her eyes, a very different landscape was before her.

She was in a forest.

A Narnian forest.

**Instead of doing spaced-out long chapters, I've decided to do short ones but more frequently. **

**Review!**


End file.
